This application claims priority from Korean Utility Model Application No. 12127/1992, which was filed on Oct. 6, 1992.
This invention relates to a gas lighter equipped with a disposable razor, and, in particular, to a type of gas lighter, the body part of which has an L-shaped recess to which a removable housing is fixed which housing contains a disposable razor blade assembly therein and is also so shaped as to be used as a handle of the razor during shaving.
In general, coventional disposable razors may be divided into two types; one type is that composed of two separated elements, that is, a handle which is not discarded but used continuously and a disposable razor blade assembly which can be inter changeably fitted to the head of the handle, the other being the type where the handle and the razor blade assembly are so formed in a single body that the handle and the razor blade assembly are to be discarded at the same time after use.
The separated type is suitable for home use and has economical merits in that the handle, which is comparatively more expensive than the razor blade assembly, may be saved for continued use by replacing only the used disposable razor blade assembly with a new one after its use. However, in consideration that a disposable separated razor of this type must usually be carried in a certain package or case, it is somewhat inconvenient, unhandy or bulky to carry around on one's person if one wants to conveniently provide oneself with the razor at most times in one's jacket, shirt or trousers pocket.
On the contrary, the single body type is so formed whereby its handle is made of comparatively less expensive material than that of the separated type so that it may be said to be more advantageous economically than the separated type when it is used for the purpose of one time only use.
However, the single body type has some disavantages in that the handle and the razor blade assembly must be discarded simultaneously after use, therefore, even though the manufacturing cost of this type razor is less expensive than that of the separated type razor, it is resource consumptive and is still inconvenient, unhandy or bulky to carry around on one's person at most times in one's jacket, shirt or trousers pocket and is unfavorable in view of environmental protection.